1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charging systems, and more particularly to a charging system for a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional robots generally utilize rechargeable batteries as power sources. When the voltage of a rechargeable battery is lower than a predetermined value, the battery needs to be recharged via a charging apparatus. A robot usually includes an infrared sensor for communicating with the charging apparatus, in order for guiding the robot to move toward the charging apparatus. After approaching the charging apparatus, the robot docks on the charging apparatus. However, because the robot must be firmly held to the charging apparatus to be stably charged, the robot cannot automatically detach from the charging apparatus after the charge operation.
Therefore, a need exits for providing a charging system whereby the robot can separate from a charging apparatus automatically.